DWMA Days
by flygon24
Summary: OCs,Kiki and Shark with your favorite Soul Eater charas!The two join the DWMA!Strange things happen, battles become more frequent! What's going on? Read! Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

"So this is the rumored 'Death Weapon Meister Academy' eh? Home of God of Death, Lord Death, and one of the strongest meisters and scientist in the world…" A girl murmured as she stood at the top of a building's roof. In the distance, she could spot the large, monstrous building that was the academy. The school was known for its students to be very strong and righteous as well.

"Known as the DWMA," a boy about her age mused. He smiled, showing off two shiny, sharp canine teeth. The moon looked as crazy as it always did-with its creepy smile, large black eyes, and its ghostly light showering Death City with eeriness. The boy smirked.

"Are you sure this is where he went?"

"I'm sure, Shark! I can feel his soul somewhere in this big city if I concentrate hard enough…"

"Eh? You must really like him huh?" Shark said, glancing suspiciously at the girl.

"Nope, I just love his music. It's quite a shame he quit. Then again, he found a girl perfect for him!"

"If that's what you say Mikazuki…" Shark mumbled. The female meister turned to him.

"I told you! I only like being called "Kiki!"

"Fine, fine. Don't get your panties in a twist," he chuckled as Kiki fumed.

"Pervert…" she mumbled.

"Anyway we should get going. It's going to be morning if we don't find him soon enough," he stated. He turned to look at Kiki. "Kiki?"

"Hmm?" She stopped for a while and crossed her arms. _There's something here….I can't…quite understand it…_

"Something wrong? We better get going!"

"Alright, alright let's go Shark! Sorry, there's something in this city that's bugging me…a stray soul perhaps?" Kiki shook her head. "Anyway, let's go Shark!"

"That's the Kiki I know! Alright!" Shark quickly transformed into his weapon form. He turned into a silver and black jagged scythe with a strange fishhook end. Kiki quickly caught her weapon as she swung it around with ease.

"Soul Resonance!" Their two souls joined together as fox ears and a tail appeared as well as black devil dragon wings on Kiki. A brilliant white light swirled around them as she flew off the building, soaring into the streets. They flew around the city, elegantly dodging buildings and walls as she swooped down endlessly, trying to sense the soul she was looking for.

"Almost…oof!" She crashed straight into a wall as Shark spun around into the air. He quickly turned back into his human form and fluttered above using his wings.

"Kiki, are you alright?" He gently landed on the ground and helped her up.

"Sorry," she managed to say while rubbing her head, "I-I don't know what happened, sorry to make you worried Shark."

"Nah, it's fine. What threw you off though?"

"I-…I really don't know…" Suddenly, two large lights burst out from the opening of the alley. "Shoot!" Kiki rasped. She felt the top of her head-her fox ears were still there.

"Who's there?" A boy's voice rang out. He stood in between the two bright flashes of light. He was relatively shorter than the one of the right, but a little bit taller than the one of the left.

"Who's there, dammit?" A cute voice asked cheekily. Another one also spoke, "U-uh it's not a ghost there right?"

"Run…" Kiki muttered. She turned to Shark who was staring frozen-like at the light. "Run!" The two scrambled towards the opposite walls of the closed-in alley. Shark simply flew over the wall as Kiki quickly used her legs to launch herself over the wall using her agility to help her.

"Wait!" The male's voice shouted. The lights from the unknown people flashed enough in their direction to see Kiki's fox tail. As she began to run away from the alley, Kiki's ears tilted towards the side to hear three pairs of feet clicking against the cobblestoned road, hot in pursuit. The clacks stopped, and then were heard louder than ever.

"Hurry, Liz, Patty! I sense a soul!"

"Which way?"

"To the left!"

"Crap, they're catching up!" Kiki gritted between her teeth. "Desperate times call for desperate measures…" She began to lean closer to the ground as she ran and then bent down to the point where she was practically running on all fours. _I hate running like this…I'm a human for God's sake, _she thought. She turned her head a bit to catch a glimpse of the people running behind her. _Funny, it's that weird soul I can feel again…_

"Kiki, over here!" Shark whispered. He had squished himself between two walls, a big enough space for both of them to hide for the moment. She halted on all fours to an ungraceful stop and leaped into the space. They waited for a moment as they spotted three people-two girls and a boy- rush past where they were. They remained there; hunched over in an uncomfortable spot. A few minutes passed. Nothing was heard.

"Do you sense anything Kiki?"

"No…they're getting farther away…" She opened her eyes. Light was crawling into the space between the two walls as the sun rose from its deep slumber and began blanketing the city with its warmth.

"Dammit, it's already morning," Shark yawned. He glanced down to see Kiki sitting quietly with a pensive expression on her face. "Something wrong Kiki?"

"No…I was thinking, maybe we should you know…go to the school today?"

"Hm? You're suggesting that method? That's not our usual thing. And won't you be tired? We've been up all night and if you don't sleep now, you won't have any energy left for the rest of the day."

"I'm glad you're concerned, but I'm stronger than you think!" Kiki laughed. She jumped out of the space and stretched. "Ah…much better." Shark landed next her, his hands shoved in his dress pants pocket.

"You sure about this?"

"Yes. Definitely, I'm sure about this," Kiki stated with a determined look on her face.

"Oh? You seem different. Who are you and what have you done with my Kiki?" Shark teased. She laughed.

"Quit fooling around! Come'on, people who go to school have to be there on time right?"

"Whatever…" Shark muttered as he hovered above the ground. "By the way,"

"Hm?"

"Your ears and tail are still showing."

"Eh?" Kiki panicked. She quickly closed her eyes as the tail and ears poofed away. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it. Besides, you look cute with those, " Shark zoomed in front of her as they walked on the rickety streets. "See? Be like me!" He showed off his sharp canine teeth that resembled a vampire's and fluttered his black wings.

"Yours are cool-you're a Bat Dragon. I'm just a fox," Kiki chuckled, "there's nothing particularly special about a fox…"

"I guess…" Shark mumbled, considering the thought. He hung upsides down and crossed his legs.

"Anyway, concentrate on walking will ya? I doubt anyone at the DWMA is going to be flying there."

"Nah…nah…it's fine…"

"By the way, Shark," Kiki said nonchalantly.

"What?"

"Look out for that wall," she pointed.

"What wa-ooff!"

"That one," Kiki smirked as she witnessed Shark slam face first into a brick wall.

"Arghh..." Shark muttered as he held his head. "I've always hated sharp turns. "

"Hah! Serves you right-now get on your feet lazy-butt." Shark reluctantly obeyed as he settled down on the ground and actually began to walk. A couple more minutes passed and they were in front of the school.

"Man…that building is HUGE." They both gasped at the sight of the school. The enormous spikes that protruded out the walls were enormous; the candles displayed around the diameter of the school were enormous; everything was enormous!

"Wow…this is the DWMA? It's so big…"Kiki murmured, still staring at the massive structure.

"And tall…" Shark breathed.

"And cool…"

"So…big…"

"And symmetrical!" A foreign voice chimed.

"EH?" They both turned to see a boy about their age with black hair and three white stripes that went halfway around his head on the left. He was dressed in very formal attire- a black and white suit, a skull pendant, and two skull rings.

"It's so very symmetrical. Precise and neat! Exactly how I like it!" The boy said. Kiki and Shark both sweatdropped as they saw the boy's face turned cat-like as he stared dreamily at the building. An awkward silence followed.

"Uh, hello! Do you go to this school?" Kiki stuttered, a little bit nervous. The boy turned to her and immediately gasped.

"My..!"

"Wha-what? Did I say something wrong?" Kiki began to panic but a butterfly flying above her head caught her eye. "Ohh…pretty!" She began to mindlessly follow it around, walking like a little kid, despite being a teen. The boy followed closely behind her intently with a loose measuring tape and measured her as she walked. Shark simply stood there, sweatdropping at his partner.

"Uh...huh…my…oh…mhm!" The boy muttered beneath his breath. Soon Kiki followed the butterfly far enough towards the stairs and simply stood on the edge.

"Bye-bye!" She waved cheekily as the butterfly flew. "So pretty…" Even though she had stopped along the very edge of the stairs, the boy didn't. He knocked straight into her as they both tumbled down the stairs.

"Oh boy…it's always Kiki getting distracted…" Shark said, almost feeling completely sorry for both of them. The boy immediately used their rolling momentum to leap up high in the air with Kiki in his arms. He held her tightly against his body as she blushed an intense shade of red. He did a few flips in the air, a couple more tricks, and landed daintily on the ground at the top of the stairway. Just as he landed, the rest of the group- Soul, Maka, Tsubaki, Black Star, Patti, and Liz- were climbing up the stairway.

"Oi...look-It's Kid," Soul said in an unamused tone.

"Huh?" The others swiveled their heads to see Kid dive downward from the air, feet first.

"Hey…is he holding something?" Liz asked. She spotted a couple strands of lavender hair streaming in the air next to her meister.

"It's a girl!" Patti chimed out cheekily in her usual high, squeaky voice.

"Yea, but it looks like she's new here. I've never seen her before," Maka stated. Then it came to her. "Wait! Liz, Patti, why aren't you guys there with Kid?"

"Oh, Kid ran off to admire the symmetry of the building…" Liz answered nonchalantly, "that stupid symmetrical freak…" she added quietly.

"Bwhahaha!" Black Star laughed. "I'm not letting Kid introduce himself before me! That girl should have the honor of meeting _me _first! See you guys!" With that robust remark, Black Star rushed up the stairs at an unimaginable speed. "YAHOOO!"

"Idiot…" Maka muttered. Back at the top of the stairs, Kid remained still with Kiki still in his arms.

"Ah…uhm…" Kiki stuttered. She stared up at the boy, who was staring straight ahead. He glanced down then gasped.

"Oh…sorry," he gently placed her down on her feet.

"It's okay!" Kiki smiled. She bowed, "thank you for saving me!"

"It's fine," he said placidly. He observed her as she smiled happily at him.

"Oi! Kiki are you alright?" Shark waved as he trotted towards them.

"Yea, I'm fine," she answered. Shark smiled, feeling relieved.

"Whew…you scared me for a moment." He turned to the boy who had saved his partner. "Thanks for saving her. She gets easily distracted. Sorry about that. By the way, my name's Shark Mizushima. Yours?"

"It's fine really," he stuck his hand out towards Shark. "My name is Death the Kid, but please; call me Kid."

"Nice to meet ya, Kid," he said holding a strong grip on Kid's hand.

"Oh! You're Lord Death's son," Kiki stated. She smiled as she accepted the Shinigami's outstretched hand. "My name is Mikazuki Tsukino, but I only liked to be called 'Kiki'…but if you want, you can call me 'Mikazuki'!" She said, flustered a bit; she blushed at her mistake for talking like that to someone of high status.

"'Kiki'?" Kid stood there for a moment, still holding her hand. Then a ridiculous cat face spread across his face. He placed his other hand on hers then smiled, saying to himself, "Even her name is symmetrical!"

"Eh?" Kiki simply breathed.

"Wait…were you…checking her out?" Shark questioned, suddenly remembering how he was following her with a measuring tape.

"I wouldn't put it that way," Kid simply coughed, a bit of red tinting his face. "I would call it _'precise and exact symmetrical analysis.'_"

"Right…" Shark said rolling his eyes. Kiki simply blushed and sweatdropped.

"Ah…by the way, are you a DWMA student?"

"Yes, yes I am, Kiki. Are you enrolling today?"

"We're not very sure…ne Shark?" Kiki stated.

"Yeah, we just wanna take a look around."

"Ah I see well-"

"! I AM BLACK STARRR!"

"EHHH?" The three shouted. A quick blur of blue and black slammed into Kid and Kiki, causing them to fly a couple feet and then crash into the DWMA's large, outside walls. Shark swiftly dodged, using his wings to propel him backward. He sweatdropped.

"The hell…?"

However, when it happened, Black Star automatically bounced off the walls and kicked off, shouting out his godly glory. As for Kid and Kiki…Kiki had been rammed against the walls, hunched into a ball with Kid practically engulfing her, almost hugging her. His arms were bent against the wall and his legs were spread sprawled in front of Kiki. Their foreheads were touching as they both blushed a severe shade of red.

"Uh…" they both murmured underneath their breath.

"Oi! Kid!" Liz chimed. Before she managed to step even an inch on the top of the staircase, Kiki and Kid immediately got up and stared in separate directions, still feeling a bit dizzy.

"Nice to meet ya!" Black Star yelled, grabbing Kiki's hand as he landed on the ground. "I'm Black Star! Call me a god whenever you want and if you're ever afraid of something, feel free to call me and nobody else!"

"Uhh…"

"Why you ask? Because, I am the one who will surpass God! Bwahahahah!"

"Black Star! That isn't how you should greet a girl!" Tsubaki lightly scolded.

"Oh right…" Black Star mumbled. He knelt down and put on a stereotypical bishounen face.

"EH?" Kiki and the others' responded.

"My dear...welcome to the DWMA…" He gently grasped Kiki's hand and was about to kiss it gingerly when Kid quickly swung his foot onto Black Star's unsuspecting head.

"Bloof!"

"Knock it off you fool," Kid simply stated coolly. "That isn't how someone normal greets a girl."

"Ouch…Kid! That's 'cause I am _not _normal! I'm going to transcend god!"

"Right…" Kid said, rolling his eyes. "Sorry about that Kiki."

"It's fine!" Kiki said, smiling brightly.

"Oi! Kid!" Maka waved. She and the rest of them appeared at the top of the stairs. "Hm? Who's she?"

"Hello! My name is Mikazuki Tsukino! But please, I-I liked being called Kiki…but it's fine if you call me by my full name!" She said. _Shoot I did it again…I can't just force people to call me "Kiki"..._

"Come 'on don't be modest!" Shark teased. He landed next to Kiki. "Don't listen to her you guys. She's too nice. She just likes to be called 'Kiki'."

"Shark!" Kiki scolded.

"That's a cute name!" Tsubaki smiled sweetly. The others nodded.

"'Kiki' it is then!" Soul laughed. Kiki glanced at him; then gasped.

"It's…It's you!"

"Hm?"

"You're that piano player!"

"Shhh…shh!" Soul immediately swung an arm around her and silenced her. "I-I don't like talking about that life!"

"But…" Kiki murmured.

"Please…I'm not trying to be mean but-" Then a small yellow bird flew by. "Oh birdie!" She somehow managed to escape his grasp, much to Soul's surprise, as he watched her chase the bird and make soft purring sounds. "Birdiee!"

"Eh…? I'm not sure…if that is cool…or not cool…" He responded. A warm hand landed on his shoulder.

"Sorry, 'bout that. Kiki is kinda..uh…easily distracted."

"Oh that's fine."

"Hey, my name's Shark Mizushima. I'm a weapon you?"

"Oh, I'm Soul Eater; I'm a weapon too. What type?"

"A scythe."

"Really? Me too. Huh, small world," Soul laughed. "That's pretty cool. Who's your meister? Mine's that very unamusing girl over there, Maka Albarn." He jabbed his thumb back towards Maka who was talking to Tsubaki.

"Ah, Kiki's my meister."

"Eh? That girl?" Soul sweatdropped as he looked back towards Kiki who was staring, wide-eyed, at the DWMA's large outward design again. "She doesn't look like a meister to me."

"Eh…well, she's pretty strong. Just she gets distracted a lot as you can see," Shark said while also sweatdropping at his meister. "Just don't lie to her and you'll be all set."

"Eh?"

"Just…listen to my words of experience…"

"Alright then…" Soul replied a little confused. Just then the bell rang.

"Huh? What's going on?"

"That bell means we have to get to class," Kid stated. "Follow me. I'll take you to my father." Meanwhile in the Death Room…

"Shinigami-sama!" Sid croaked. He rushed up towards the black mass with a comical skeleton mask.

"What's the matter?"

"There are two new students on campus."

"I can see that…" Lord Death replied as he stared as his mirror. In it were Kid and Kiki walking towards his room with Patti, Liz, and Shark following shortly behind. "Kid seems to be getting along well with her and her weapon…"

"But don't you think something's a little…off? I don't know; I'm getting a really strange feeling about this…" Sid replied nauseously.

"There's nothing to worry about. I'm sure they'll fit right in!"

"Right! I was once a man who knew every student could fit in the DWMA; excuse my concern Shinigami-sama."

"No problem!" The god replied cheekily, using his big-glove like hands to signal "o.k.".

"Right! Have a nice day!" Sid waved good-bye as he exited out the Death Room. At the same time, Kid, Liz, and Patti were bringing the new students inside.

"Father, I have brought the newest arrivals of the DWMA."

"Oh? I see."

"Introduce yourselves," Kid instructed. The two nodded as they stood tall and fearless in front of the god.

"Good day Shinigami-sama. My name is Shark Mizushima. I am a scythe."

"Hello, my name is Mikazuki Tsukino, but please, call me 'Kiki'. I am Shark's meister and partner."

"Ah…wonderful day to you both! Do you both wish to enroll the DWMA?" Lord Death chimed.

"Yes," Kiki nodded boldly. "We would both like to join the DWMA."

"Oh? Well, I don't know anything about you two and I don't know where to place you. Are you an experienced meister?"

"Father, she could always join the Spartoi group with Maka, Black Star, and I."

"Huh…yea! Yea!" Patti shouted cutely.

"That would fun!" Liz smiled.

"Kid, please let me take care of this. I can not be sure if she can handle the difficulty of the Spartoi's missions," Lord Death stated, holding his hand up in silence. _However, their soul wavelengths are incredible…the girl's is very unique and the boy's is incredibly strong and…stable…_he thought to himself.

"Have you made Shark a Death Scythe?"

"Eh? What's a Death Scythe?" Shark and Kiki said together. An awkward silence flew threw the room as Lord Death and Kid and his weapons all stared blankly at the two currently to-be-enrolled students-except for Patti, who was simply giggling.

"You…don't know what a Death Scythe is?" Lord Death whispered; a bit stunned. "May I please see you two in action?" He waved his glove-like hand and a big, thick target appeared out of the ground of the Death Room.

"What is happening?" Liz shouted.

"Kiki, Shark; I want you to hit that target with everything you got. If it breaks, you may join the Spartoi. If not…" Lord Death hesitated for a brief moment. "You'll have to start at the very bottom of the classes here at DWMA.

"Father, that is too harsh! You can tell she's strong! You can sense soul wavelengths better than I can and even I know that their souls surpass many students here at the DWMA!" Kid protested. His temper rose as he stared at his father-who did not reply.

"Oi Kid, calm down!" Liz scolded.

"Death the Kid-sama…" Kiki murmured as she looked behind. She walked towards him and placed a warm, friendly hand on his shoulder. She put on a determined smile, "There's nothing to worry about; if I make it, then great! If not, I'll work hard to move up classes!"

"But!"

"Shh…" Kiki looked at Kid with a gentle but stern look. "It's fine. Calm down…everything will be fine. You'll see!" She laughed a bit then turned to Shark who threw a thumbs-up towards Kid.

"Alright…" he took a deep breath. "Good luck."

"Thank you!" She turned to Lord Death. "Shinigami-sama, I'm ready."

"Alright…you'll have three chances to hit that target understand? Only three- and….the target must break completely. Not just a crack, the whole thing must break."

"Understood," Shark and Kiki nodded. Kid's shoulders tensed as Liz tried calming him down.

"Oi, Kid, calm down, it'll be alright," she tried. Kid's intense yellow eyes stared at her. He quietly whispered as Kiki and Shark walked towards a line indicating where to stand.

"You don't get it. That target my father is holding is one of the strongest substances known to man-kind. A mixture of extremely tough metals and the strongest thing in the world-soul."

"Soul?"

"Yes, inside that black part of the target, is some of my father's wavelength. As you know, his soul is incredibly big and powerful. I don't even know if it's possible to break through a soul wavelength that strong…"

"So that's why you're worried?"

"Mhm," Kid murmured. He watched as Shark materialized into a his weapon form.

"Hmm…" Lord Death mumbled. "They said they didn't know what a Death Scythe was yet he is already one? What an unusual blade as well… Interesting..."

"What's with that blade?" Liz stressed. She pointed towards the two. The scythe was extremely jagged and ended with a sort of fish-hooked point at the end.

"Strange scythe!" Patti shouted gleefully.

"Ttch…" Kid clicked.

"Shall we start?"

"Yes! Begin!"

"Ready Shark?" Kiki asked, glancing down on her scythe.

"Yup," Shark replied as his reflection showed in the blade.

"Let's go!"

"Ahhhh!" Kiki yelled as she ran towards the goal. She forced Shark at the target but to no avail. It simply bounced off. Kid showed a look of discontent.

"It's too tough!"

"Again Kiki! Concentrate!" Shark encouraged. His meister nodded. "Again!" She tried one more time, this time, jumping high above the target and ramming Shark onto it, but it barely moved a millimeter from its current position.

"Tch…two out of three used," Kid gritted between his teeth. He glanced towards his father whose blank, comical skeleton mask easily hid his emotions.

"Are we…going to do it?" Kiki asked. Shark's reflection appeared in the blade and nodded his head.

"Kiki…if you really want to…"

"I do…" Kiki mumbled. Her whole life, she's never felt like she's belonged anywhere. Born on the streets, not a single relative, lived as a thief and an assassin; she'd have enough of her life as a low-life human. As she stood there, gripping the scythe's handle tenaciously, she thought of the many times she would see passerby children walk happily towards the place called "school". She remembered enviously watching them skip towards the playground or skip-rope with others, or learn letters and numbers with an adult in a classroom. She recalled those who hired her that school was "useless", "meaningless", and that you learned "evil things" from there. "No more…" Kiki rasped between gasps as the memories flowed back of her past. "No more! Shark! Let's do it!"

"Alright! Let's go!"

"Soul Resonance!" Their two souls sparked; then joined together-one pure white soul and a blood red soul combined as a reaction initiated. Kiki took a large step backward as she took a stance to get prepared to attack. Her lavender hair swirled as the surrounding area blew a blast of sand in a circular pattern. Also, fox ears and tail appeared on Kiki.

"What?" Kid said a bit startled. He suddenly recalled the fox tail he had seen the night before- back in the alleys of the city. He thought for a moment and shook the thought out of his head. _No…not possible…? _He focused back on the two.

The blade of the scythe began to shine and glimmer a brilliant white and black. The two colors intertwined for a bit then settled to a scintillatingly bright white light.

It grew significantly bigger and in the smooth shape of the crescent moon-no longer barbed and disfigured and rough like it was before. She spun it in the air as Kid, Liz, Patti, and Lord Death watched in silence and astonishment.

"SPACE SCYTHE!" Kiki roared as she ran towards the target with Shark clenching his fists-struggling to hold the resonance. Her black boots kicked up myriads of sand and dust as she vigorously dashed for the target. She swung her arms backwards and unleashed all her energy into the scythe's attack. It sliced through the target in the blink of the eye. As the scythe left the target, Lord Death flinched a bit.

Kiki stood there with Shark, still in weapon form, both panting as their chests heaved up and down. He returned to his original barbed form as she slung him over her arm and turned.

"How'd I do?"

"Wha…" Kid's mouth gaped wide open as he pointed towards the target. "You…you…"

"Hm?" Kiki seemed to not want to turn and simply giggled a bit. She turned towards Lord Death. Shark transformed back to his human form.

"Thank you Shinigami-sama for letting us try," Shark thanked as Kiki smiled. Lord Death simply nodded. "Kid, take them with you."

"You mean to the beginner classes?" Kid responded a bit half-heartedly. He sighed. "Follow me, I'll take you guys to-"

"No. Your class-the Spartoi class."

"Fa-Father! Really?" He suddenly perked up. Kid went up to Shark and fist- bumped him. "Nice Shark."

"Thanks, man," Shark grinned, his sharp vampire-like teeth showing. Kid then turned towards Kiki.

"Yes! Now that you've joined the Spartoi class, we can bring symmetry back to order!"

"Eh?" Kiki chuckled. Liz and Patti high-fived Shark.

"Dude, that's great you'll be in our class!" Liz congratulated.

"Nice one Shark!"

"Thanks Liz, Patti!" Shark laughed. "Shall we be off?"

"Yes, come' on. We'll let Kid and Kiki catch up later.

"'Kay, meet 'cha guys later!" Shark waved. Kiki turned to the god and bowed.

"Thank you Shinigami-sama. I'll be sure to work hard!"

"I know you will!" He replied happily. Kid then lead Kiki out of the room, still however, very confused. _The target didn't even suffer a minor scratch and yet my father allows them to join the Spartoi? No, there must be a catch…but it looked like the scythe went there…but, the target…never broke, _he thought. He brushed it away with a shake of his head.

"Anyway, this way Kiki!"

"Thank you!" The two walked out of the Death Room and made their way towards the Spartoi class.

"I bet Kid's wondering why I let those two in…" Death said to himself. He simply stood there staring in the direction they had all left, his back turned from the target. "They're stronger than most think…and that move…I think I've seen it somewhere. Long ago…"

_Shkkkk….creakkkk…CREAKKKKKKKK. _More creaking and crunching sounds were heard but Death remained still. As he stood there quietly the target began to show visible cracks. A few cracks were there at first, then more, and more…until finally, the target became unstable and crumbled into fine, black dust-then disappeared. Death shuddered as the dusty remains of the target blew away in the never ending Death Room.


	2. First Day of School

"Well…introduce yourselves," Stein stated. He stared at the two new members of the DWMA. The two students stared upward at the rest of the students at the bottom. Shark stepped forward.

"Yo! I'm Shark Mizushima. I like sports, being free-spirited, and stuff. I'm a weapon, a scythe."

"Uh…hey!" Kiki started. She stared at all the uninterested eyes darting back and forth in the room. She gulped. _Keep it together Kiki….you can do this…_"Uh…M-my name is Mikazuki Hitomi Tsukino but I like to be called Kiki. I am…uh…a weapon-er no meister! Wait, what?" Giggles erupted from the audience as Kiki hunched a bit and blushed. "I uh…yea, I'm a meister, I think!"

"Kiki…" Stein said, sweatdropping. "Are you a weapon or a meister?"

"Meister sir!" Kiki shouted. More chuckles and whispers were heard.

"Ah okay…alright. You two can sit next to Kid."

"O-okay…" Kiki muttered under her breath.

"'Kayyy, whatever," Shark said carelessly. Stein's head turned abruptly.

"Don't use that tone with me, boy," he murmured threateningly.

"Hm? Don't tell me what to do Professor," he bit back. Murmurs arouse.

"Ne…let's not fight shall we?" Kiki tried. She nudged Shark's elbow as he sighed.

"Fine…" He stared at Dr. Stein's laid-back, but threatening, eyes as they climbed up the staircase to their seats. They plopped down on their seats. Dr. Stein continued the rest of class. First they reviewed the anatomy of the soul and a brief lecture on the soul wavelengths, which Kiki found most intriguing. Break followed after, with Kiki scribbling down last-minute notes and Shark simply finishing the homework.

Afterwards, they began math. Dr. Stein wrote a difficult looking problem on the chalkboard. When he finished, he dusted his white lab coat and placed some chalk on his desk.

"Alright, someone come up here and solve this problem," Stein stated, motioning towards the board. No one moved. The only visible movement in the room was Shark's dismissive attitude-he was blowing fire. Stein's head pulsed. He adjusted the knob on his head. "I guess since no one is coming up here….Shark Mizushima, solve this problem."

"Hm?" Shark murmured. He glanced down at Stein and spat out some fiery sparks. He collected himself up and simply glided down to the bottom of the classroom with the help of his wings. Stein handed him the chalk. The student simply stared at the writing tool with a blank expression.

"What am I doing?"

"Just solve this problem for me," Stein replied a bit evilly. He glanced at Oxford. "Why didn't you volunteer?" No reply. Oxford seemed particularly fixed on Kimberly, the student witch. He stared lovingly at her, completely ignoring Stein. The scientist sweatdropped.

"Huh?" Oxford drooled.

"Never mind…" The teacher glanced back at Shark who was surprisingly, finishing up the problem. The boy rapped down a few more numbers and smacked the chalk back into the tray, chalk dust flittering in the air.

"Meh," he breathed. He flew back up to his seat.

"Did you actually solve it?" Stein asked, tapping an impatient finger on his desk.

"Sure," Shark simply stated. Stein huffed and turned towards the board. He carefully evaluated all of Shark's work and smiled.

"Well, you sure are smart. Where'd you learn all of this?"

"No on your business mister," Shark chimed. He smiled as well, his fangs showing.

"Oh?" Stein's grin stretched further. "I guess not." The students whispered among themselves as the bell rang to signal another short break.

"Hey, Kiki, Shark," Maka waved. "Do you guys wanna come with us to see the assignment board?"

"What's that?" Kiki asked.

"It's where all the missions are posted publicly in the hall," Soul answered. He smiled, "You can only do missions based on your rank. Maka and I are both three star meisters so we can take on a whole lot of missions."

"Haha! And of course me and Tsubaki are too!" Black Star laughed pompously.

"Black Star, quiet down! You're disturbing the other students!" Tsubaki scolded, but to no avail.

"Wow! That's cool!" Kiki smiled. She turned to Kid. "Ne, what about you three?"

"Kiki, he's a Shinigami, he's obviously above their rank," Shark nudged teasingly.

"Not necessarily," Kid began. "Just because I'm a god, doesn't make me all mighty and powerful until I get stronger and grow older like my father."

"Oh…" The two new students breathed.

"That reminds me, come with me," Soul said. He lead them to a little office window. "Oi, lady! We have two new students."

"Of yes of course!" A chubby looking lady laughed. "I heard from Lord Death-sama. I have your ID cards and uniforms right here!"

"Uniforms?" Shark gasped. He shuddered. "I'm good. I'm fine…."

"What are you talking about?" Maka replied. "You have to wear them if you're in the Sparta class!"

"Yea but…wearing uniforms isn't for me. Just…just…no."

"Shark!" Kiki shouted. "We're in school now! We can't make the rules anymore."

"I know…I know Kiki," he mumbled, patting her head.

"Uh…if you're done with your little episode…here!" The lady gentle slid the ID cards and two uniforms on the table. "Take these and go out there and collect those souls!"

"Yes ma'am!" Kiki and Shark saluted.

"Haha! Have fun!" She waved goodbye as the group walked away, back to the assignment board. "Funny kids, those two…."

"Here," Kiki said as she handed Shark his half of the belongings. "These are yours. And you _will _wear them you hear?"

"Alright, alright Kiki," the weapon simply sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Good."

"So by the way, do you think you guys are strong enough to take on an assignment?" Kid asked. Shark nodded.

"I'm ready for anything," he replied, fangs glittering in the hallway lights. "What about you Kiki?"

"Hm?"

"Eh?" Shark and Kid both glanced at where Kiki was, except, she wasn't there. They imagined a silhouette of the scatterbrained girl as they both stared blankly at an empty space.

"Not again…." Shark grumbled, slapping his palm into his aching forehead.

"Where do you think she is?" The Shinigami chimed as he turned from side to side, trying to find her.

"Who knows, hopefully she'll show up in about a day or two," Shark simply mumbled, scratching his head.

"A _day or two?_" Kid shouted. "Why? Has this happened before?"

"Too many times…"

"That can't be good…what is she going to do without her weapon? Aren't you worried?"

"Nope, not at all."

"Shark!" Kid lunged at him, but not before Soul grabbed the death god's jacket, preventing him from lashing out at Shark. "Why…are…you…not even concerned about your own partner's safety?"

"Calm down Kid!" Soul scolded.

"Let go of me!" Kid rasped as he viciously tried to grab Shark's fluttering tie.

"Ohohoho," Black Star laughed. He looked at Kid with a suspicious, yet knowing look. "Looks like _someone _is caring a bit too much eh?" Kid immediately ceased his struggling.

"What…are you implying, Black Star?" He asked as an eyebrow rose.

"Oh nothing…just that you seem to care _so, so…so…SO _much about a certain someone!" the assassin replied in a sing-song voice as he twirled a finger at Kid.

"I hate you," Kid muttered underneath his breath-glaring at Black Star.

"Oh dear…" Tsubaki sweatdropped.

"Chill dude," Shark smiled. "She can attack with her soul wavelength-she'll be fine."

"Wait," Maka bellowed. Everyone turned towards her.

"Hm?"

"Couldn't we just sense where Kiki's soul is?" An awkward silence flew by.

"Uhh…"

_"!" _

"What the-?" Shark stated in alarm. They all stopped to hear a girl shrieking down the hallway.

"It's coming from the P.E. hallways!" Liz shouted.

_"What the hell?"_

_ "What are you doing here?"_

_ "Seriously?"_

_ "What…is going on?"_

_ "GET OUT FOR SHINIGAMI'S SAKE!" _

_ "UH….."_

_ "Awkward…."_

A series of shouts and whispers were heard. The group sharply turned around the corner with Kid in the lead. He kept on proceeding on until he managed to see a girl running on all fours towards him.

"What the? Kiki?" He shouted as he skidded to a stop.

"Kid!" Kiki smiled, unfortunately for Kid, she didn't stop. Behind her were a mob of males angrily screaming at her.

"What…did you do?"

"Hmm?" Kiki murmured as she drew closer to the Shinigami.

"Wait…wait…WAIT, Kiki STOP!" Kid wailed. He threw out his arms and braced for impact as his fellow meisters and weapons crashed choppily into him. Kiki made a mad dash towards them and collided with Kid's head.

"Oof!" Kiki yelped as her forehead smacked straight into his. The two went soaring a couple feet backward as they tumbled at an unimaginable speed. The cluster of guys chasing after Kiki had stopped as all were watching in suspense for what would happen next. A few more feet of rolling on the hard, school ground and the two thudded loudly in a cloud of dust, with Kiki on top sitting on Kid's stomach.

"Aiya…hehe…oomf!" Her eyes swirled as she mumbled a few words and collapsed onto the ground.

"Ouch…ouch…what the?" Kid regained the least bit of consciousness to realize a strange weight on his stomach. "Kiki?"

"Hmm?" She moaned dizzily. Kid's friends and the huge mob of boys stood there, staring blankly and trying to process what had just happened. Suddenly, Black Star and Shark started to snicker loudly as the others followed, creating a huge bellowing, sound wave of laughter. Kid immediately sighed as he picked himself up, and Kiki, and walked back towards his group in a sort of relieved matter.

"Well…at least we found her right?" Kid mumbled, a bit caught off guard.

"Hahaha! Dude, you should've seen your face when she fell on top of you!" Shark and Soul gasped together between laughs.

"Shut up idiots," he replied back, blushing.

"H-How did she even manage to make them mad?" Maka sweatdropped, as she tried to think of a reasonable solution.

"She walked into the guy's bathroom!" One of the boys chimed. He stood there looking at Maka with laughing eyes.

"WHAT?"

"I don't think it was on purpose though, probably just a mistake," he shrugged. "She new here?"

"Yes," Tsubaki answered. She bowed. "So sorry our friend did that!"

"No problem. Just uh…make sure it doesn't happen again," another boy stated.

"It won't," sighed Liz.

"You betcha!" Patty giggled. Just then the bell rang.

"Shoot!" Soul growled. "What are we going to do with Kiki?"

"I'll take her to the infirmary," Kid replied. "You guys go on ahead."

"Alright Kid," Soul smiled. "Be back soon okay?"

"Sure."

"Bye!"

"See ya."

"School…" Kiki murmured, causing Kid to glance down.

"You're a bunch of trouble aren't you?"

"I…I want…to go to…school…." Kid glanced at her calm expression upon her pretty face.

"What's wrong with you?" He whispered, smiling. Suddenly he recalled what had happened last night; with the soul, the fox ears and tail, and the strange soul. It forced him to also remember this morning, where Kiki had appeared with fox ears and a tail. _This is her. I imagined that soul to be a little more violent but…it's not…strange. I'll have to ask Father or maybe Shark later on…_He thought for a long time as he walked through the nearly abandoned halls of the DWMA.

He knocked at the nurse's door.

"Uh…hi?"

"Kid, what happened?"

"Um, let's just say there was a bit trouble in the hallway," Kid sighed as he gently laid Kiki down upon one of the spare hospital beds. "Please take care of her, Nygus-sensei."

"Don't worry, I will, now run off to class," she smiled as she prepared a warm cloth. She bustled about in the room, moving glasses of medicine around and getting ready to check Kiki's temperature and such.

"She'll be okay right?" Kid asked a bit quickly. He glanced at the peacefully sleeping Kiki. Nygus stopped her movement and stood there by the bed looking at Kid. She smiled.

"Of course. She doesn't appear to be injured; give or take a few scratches and bruises. She's just a bit knocked out…and a bit dizzy too!"

"Whew, I was a bit worried there for a moment," Kid breathed. He looked at Kiki as if she was Snow White from the fairy tale story. Nygus nudged Kid's shoulder, startling the boy.

"You don't happen to like this girl…do you?"

"What?" Kid stammered as he flinched backwards, nearly toppling over the medicine cabinet. "W-why does everyone think that?"

"You show obvious signs…but never mind. Run along now."

"O-okay, uhm, tell me when she gets better, bye!" With that brisk remark, he awkwardly shuffled out of the room and ran to class. _I do NOT like her….she's just symmetrical and just got hurt is all…_He opened the door to the classroom and plopped down in his seat. The whole class period, he barely paid attention. He simply tapped his foot impatiently against he ground and shuffled back forth in his seat, staring at the seemingly still clock.

He watched as each second seemed to crawl on by; mocking him with its incredible slowness. He huffed and sighed and puffed and began drawing perfect circles all over his notebook. Finally the bell rang, ending his meticulous torture. Kid zoomed past the exiting crowd and trotted towards the nurse's office where Kiki was awake, reading.

"Huh?" He grunted, as he watched her read. _There's something wrong with that book…_he sweatdropped.

"Oh, hi Kid!" Kiki said smiling brightly. He didn't reply and merely pointed at the book. "Hm? What's the matter?"

"The book…."

"Yes…?"

"Kiki…."

"Hm?" She murmured as she turned towards the next page quietly. He still stood there and threw his palm upon his face and walked up to her. With his right palm still glued to his face, he turned the book the right way.

"It was upside down."

"Oh…" Kiki whistled, looking nervously in the other direction. "That can explain the strange words and pictures…."

"Oh Kiki…" He glanced at the cover. "Kiki, this book is for little children. Why are you reading," he quickly took another peek at the cover. "_Fairy Tales for Children_?"

"That's what it says?"

"What."

"Well, Kid," she paused and smiled a bit cautiously at him. "I…"

"She doesn't know how to read Kid," a voice behind them laughed.

"Shark!" Kiki said, blushing. She crossed her arms and pouted.

"EH?" Kid shouted, staring wild-eyed at Shark who was standing by the doorway with the others behind him.

"You seriously didn't know?"

"How am I supposed to?"  
"I-I'm sorry!" Kiki huffed, feeling a bit flustered. "I've never gone to 'school' before…"

"It's fine but…do you know the alphabet?" Kid asked, raising an eyebrow.

"The what?"

"Never mind…What about you Shark?"

"Dude! Of course I know how to read! I went to school before!"

"Fine, whatever," Kid said, waving a careless hand at him and turning his attention back onto Kiki. "Do you know how to count?"

"I'm not _that _stupid…" Kiki said, her self-esteem obviously dropping by the millisecond. "I-I just need someone to help me learn some more that's all…" She stared at Kid with big, blue-gray teary eyes. He flinched. "Can you…?"

"Fine…" he said, a little red painting his cheeks. "What about you Shark?"

"Whatever, I have to watch Kiki anyway," he smirked. "I've been to school before; I think you'll have to focus more on her."

"I know, I know," Kid said impatiently.

"Anyway, the bell rang already. Soul, come 'on, it's time to go home," Maka said as she walked out with Soul.

"We'll see you guys tomorrow," Soul smiled. "Hopefully Kiki will have learned at least a few letters of the alphabet by then."

"Hey!" Kiki fumed. "Hmph!"

"Ahaha!" Black Star laughed. "Don't worry Kiki! Maybe if Kid fails to teach you well, you could learn from the amazing and awesome me!"

"Black Star stop it!" Tsubaki said nervously. She grabbed the boastful boy by the ear and dragged him away as he laughed. "Anyway, we'll see you guys tomorrow! Bye!"

"Bye?" Liz replied. "Kid, we should get going now."

"Yes! I'm hungry!" Patty shouted.

"Come 'on Kiki, Shark," Kid said as he helped Kiki out of the bed. "We'll head over to my house."

"Okay!" Kiki smiled as she stood at the doorway. "Thank you!"

"It's nothing really," Kid answered, obviously feeling pleased. They followed Kid through the corridor and made their way towards Kid's house which wasn't very far from the school itself. After settling inside, Kid set up a whiteboard in front of a table in the living room. He told the two to sit down in front of the board while Liz and Patty wandered off somewhere else in the house.

Kid set a book of the alphabet in front of Kiki and Shark. The girl glanced gleefully at it while her partner simply sighed.

"Alright, Kiki," Kid said as he stood in front of them. "What's the first letter of the alphabet?"

"Uh…." Silence drifted from that point on as Kiki's head crashed against the table in thought. "Uhm…"

"Yes Kiki?"

"'A'?"

"Good job!" Kid said, clapping. "Now the second?"

"Don't know it!" She replied cheekily. Shark simply took the book and slowly stretched his arms. He glanced at Kiki and Kid, who were both looking at him with a mild fascination. Shark focused back on the book and in the blink of an eye, slammed the book into his face and fell back in his chair which toppled backwards. He sighed.

"Oh great Lord of Death, spare me this misery!" He moaned as he lay on the floor with the book still planted firmly on his face. Kid and Kiki laughed as they continued their lesson; with Shark still on the ground.


	3. The Past

After one and half hours of studying, they decided it was time to stop and wait until it was time for bed.

"Finally!" Shark wailed as he collapsed onto the couch. "It's over!"

"You're so mean Shark!" Kiki shouted and turned to Kid. "T-thank you tutoring me…"

"No problem," he said, not looking directly at her. They sat upon the couch with Kid and Shark on either sides of Kiki. The Shinigami turned on the television as Kiki stared at it with alarm.

"Whoa! So this is a T.V?" She leaped off the cough and pressed her face against the flashing screen.

"Yes…" Kid said nervously. _She doesn't know a lot…does she?_

"Kiki, get back here," Shark laughed. "You're supposed to watch it from a distance!" She looked back at her weapon, pouted, and then reluctantly hopped back. Shark immediately grabbed her shoulder and tussled her hair. "You little squirt!"

"Hehehe," she giggled. Kid looked at them from the corner of his eyes, a hint of jealousy in them as he awkwardly sat there watching them cuddle. Suddenly a shout from the television caught the girl's attention.

"What's happening?" She asked, looking directly at Kid.

"It's just some fairy tale movie…" he made a movement towards the remote on the coffee table. Kiki flinched and grabbed his outstretched hand. "W-what are you doing?"

"No," she looked into Kid's golden yellow eyes with her misty blue-gray ones.

"No?"

"Yes, I said no. I want to watch this."

"Kiki," Kid sighed, taking her hands of his. "This is for little kids."

"So?"

"You're a teenager."

"I want to watch it," she replied sternly. The two kept staring into each other's eyes, trying to understand one and another. Shark simply shrugged as he watched the blinking lights and the magical sounds of the television. After a few moments of nothing but silence and the buzzing video box, Shark finally added.

"Kid, just let her. She's not going to stop unless you let her…"

"Fine…" Kid mumbled; feeling a bit flustered about watching such a childish movie. Kiki smiled triumphantly as she settled into her spot between the two. They watched quietly, with Kiki making expressive emotions once and a while.

It was the typical fairy tale story with a princess and a prince and the tragic events that would tear them apart but fate and love with bring them back together.

Kiki found this ever amusing and the aspect of the storyline amazed her. Kid watched her with a somewhat confused but all the more fascinated look. Shark simply read a book; unable to convince himself to watch it; though he was stealing glances at Kid watching Kiki with a suspicious smile.

When the movie finished, the ending credits rolling in, and the mystical-magical music ringing in the room, Kiki had fallen asleep; leaning on Kid's shoulder. He had also dozed off, unaware of the weight upon his right shoulder until the last of the credits slipped off the screen.

He yawned, hit the "OFF" button on the remote, and turned. He turned his head, not disturbing Kiki one bit, and nearly screamed in fright. He tried to turn his head, but to no avail. He remained still and his eyes glued to the mass of lavender hair cascading over his shoulder and the slightest bit of red painting his cheeks.

Shark had finished analyzing Kid's behavior and smirked.

"Hey Kid…"

"H-huh?" He managed to squeak.

"You like her don't you?"

"W-what?" Kid whispered roughly. Shark simply waved a hand.

"Chill; when Kiki's asleep, there's nothing in the whole world that can wake her up."

"Are you sure?"

"I've been with her for the past three years of my life;" Shark smiled with his glittery white fangs. "I think I would know."

"F-fine…" Kid replied in a regular tone.

"You know…Kiki's never been to school before," Shark began. Kid gave him a sarcastic look.

"You don't say?"

"Oh please," Shark carelessly waved a hand. "You know what I mean."

"Right…" Kid replied rolling his eyes. "Anyway why are you telling me this?"

"Because," he smirked. "I know you like her. You seem quite interested in her."

"W-wha? I'm not!"

"Uhum, right man." Shark laughed at Kid's fuming face and shrugged it off. "Anyway, she needs someone to love her anyway." Kid remained silent, his eyes trying to comprehend Shark.

"Doesn't she have you? I mean, you two get along pretty well."

"You don't understand," the weapon sighed. "She's like a sister to me. We're like siblings."

"Uh-huh, likely story."

"I'm not kidding. She's lived a hard life. Having someone love her like…you know…like love her _in that way _would be amazing for her."

"I told you; I don't like her," Kid answered.

"Shame, she's taken a liking to you."

"How can you tell?"

"Again, I've been with her for a while dude." They remained silent for a while. The weapon glanced at the blank screen of the TV and back towards the struggling Shinigami.

"You said Kiki went through hard things in life….what do you mean by that?"

"Well, I don't want to ramble on and on and on….I don't want to waste your," he scoffed. "ever so precious time." Kid bit his lip, looking down at the peacefully sleeping Kiki.

"Just, just…tell me…"

"Fine," Shark shifted into a more comfortable position and sighed. "Well…Kiki doesn't know her parents. She's an orphan."

"An orphan?" Kid exclaimed.

"She doesn't know who her father or mother is. No relatives at all. She's been born into this world knowing absolutely _nothing._"

"How does she know her name then?"

"That star necklace she's wearing," he pointed towards Kiki. Kid glanced down and spied the shining, gold edges of the star. "It's a locket with her name engraved in it."

"Hold on," Kid said raising an eyebrow. "She can't read."

"Of course! I told her what her name was."

"But-"

"JUST LISTEN!" Shark shouted impatiently. He crossed his arms and grunted. "If ya want to hear her story you gotta listen!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Okay…"

"As I was saying, since Kiki had no relatives; she was brought into an orphanage at a young age. She lived there until she was about five. However, that orphanage was burned down by those ugly, evil people of mankind. Luckily she managed to survive, but now she was homeless again. Kiki started to live on the streets, stealing food and robbing people; but she didn't like it. So…she repaid them by doing chores for them; you know- little things like doing the laundry or cleaning dishes, stuff like that.

She did these things until she grew especially fond of this one lady named Alice. Alice was a sweet old lady that sometimes would feed Kiki and lend her a room. However, Alice was poor; she almost couldn't own her house anymore. When Kiki heard this, she decided to earn money for Alice. Earning money is hard of course…she was just a kid. What more can a child do? However, she caught the interest of some evil organizations; they recognized her prominent features."

"Features?" Kid murmured. Shark nodded.

"The light lavender hair, the blue-gray eyes, the necklace," he moved a bit and said quietly, "you can't tell anyone about this, but she is from the People of the Moon. They're an ancient tribe that lived on the moon until the Kishin's soul went insane and hid out on the moon. They spread all over the solar system; however a family of the tribe was too late to leave and became slaves for the Kishin. Eventually they went insane, about the time when Kiki was born. I guess her parents put her on Earth and maybe, even they were engulfed with madness…"

"Goodness…" Kid mumbled. He stared at Kiki; still softly sleeping. He stroked her hair a bit then ceased when he realized Shark was watching his ever move.

"Anyway…those bad people, they knew she was from that ancient tribe. Apparently Kiki explained to me when they explained to her that she possessed some crazy powers whenever the moon is out. The moon's light powers her. So, those people trained her, and she was trained to kill humans for their souls. In turn for this horrible job, she got money. Eventually she made enough for old Alice to own her home. Alice was so happy; she kinda adopted Kiki after that so Kiki quit from being apart of that evil group of people and went to live with Alice.

Things were great for them until one day Kiki had come back from shopping for Alice…" Shark stopped, tension drifted in the air as he gulped.

"What happened?" Kid asked. The weapon turned away and said solemnly, "Alice was dead. She was murdered by those evil men." Shark bit his lip. "Kiki ended up killing that whole organization with sheer willpower alone since she was only about twelve. She managed to survive 'cause she attacked on a full moon night…still she suffered heavy injuries. She travelled across cities and towns…and we ended up meeting each other and becoming partners."

"Wow," Kid breathed. Shark sighed, running a hand through his navy blue hair.

"She's a bunch of trouble if you ask me. Still, I give her sympathy. She lost the only person that really loved her like that at a young age."

"She doesn't seem very sad you know."

"I know. She tells me that she doesn't want to make others sad but honestly; she cares so much about others, she forgets about herself. It's a bad habit."

"Oh come' on, she's just trying to be nice."

"Yea? Nice…right…that's just Kiki for ya," he answered. "But you know; because of her past that's why she loves fairy tales so much. She's quiet about them, but deep down- she wants to be those little princesses with a prince and a happy ending."

"I'm still confused though…"

"Hm?"

"During class…she was writing notes…but I can see she can't read or write."

"Oh, about that…" Shark paused for a moment and rummaged through his backpack. He took out a piece of notebook paper and handed it to Kid; who took it with his free hand. "She wasn't writing notes."

"I can see that," Kid said with a bewildered expression. On the paper, was not words, but pictures. In the left corner was a big moon and stars hovering around it. At the bottom was the DWMA, the detail was actually quite acceptable. Kid eyes observed everything on the paper. In the center of the paper were nine people together; laughing it seemed. They were all the people Kiki had met that day; students that is. The little details on Kid's own portrait were better defined than the others.

His eyes darted towards the right of the paper, in which a girl which looked like Kiki was sitting alone and with a sad, distant look on her face. Below that was a boy, with a blank face but dressed in a tuxedo similar to Kid's. His eyes followed as the little comic continued downward with the boy helping the girl up on her feet and they smiled together at the end. Kid's eyes flinched, the pictures pulling the corners of his mouth into a grin.

"She draws a lot but since we don't stop at towns to buy and get paper, she draws on everything. In the dirt, sand, dusty buildings, even in the air with her finger."

"I see…." Kid murmured.

He turned the piece of paper around to find crude imitations of what seemed to be letters. They were jagged and rough; even a five year-old could write better than the squiggly lines Kiki had somehow managed to craft. You couldn't read it, but if anyone could read it they would be able to tell it was purely done by copying.

"Still she tries her best," Shark chuckled. "She can't write or read but she sometimes copies stuff when she looks at it. She's actually really good at imitating things."

"No wonder," Kid breathed, handing the paper back to Shark. "Anyway you guys seem to not have a place to stay. You can stay here if you want."

"Really? Thanks man! Kiki will appreciate it a lot too."

"Ahh…" Kid breathed. Suddenly a past thought popped into his mind. "What about those fox ears? And your really weird fangs and uhm…wings?"

"Oh those? We were cursed by some witch…some zookeeper theme she had or something."

"Oh?"  
"Yea. I got stuck with some bat, vampire, dragon thingy. Kiki's a fox, though I'm pretty sure you already know that."

"How come yours are so visible?"

"Hm?" Shark grunted. Kid pointed at the fluttering wings and the sharp teeth. "Oh these things? Well, since we're only hybrid, we can control when they show or not. I honestly think these wings are awesome, so I keep 'em out. Kiki however, thinks it's a different story for her."

"Oh shame…" Kid mumbled, his thoughts drifting elsewhere.

"Why? Do you think she looks cute with those ears?" He got up and lightly poked the surprised boy's stomach. "You're such a stubborn Shinigami."

"I-I am not!"

"'Kay if you say so!" Shark laughed dismissively. "Anyway, I think we should sleep now."

"Fine," Kid huffed. "Your room is upstairs second to the closest left. Kiki's room will be right to next to yours; hers is the first one since those two are the guest bedrooms."

"Hey…do you mind taking Kiki up there for me?"

"What."

"Just do it…" With that, Shark flew upstairs, closed the door, and it was silent. Kid sighed.

"I hate this." He glanced downward at the sleeping girl. Her soft breathing and the soft thump of her heartbeat in the silent room brought peace to Kid's face. _It's not so bad though…_

He carefully got off the cough and hoisted Kiki onto his back; and just had Shark said- she remained sleeping with a few murmurs squeaking out. He brought her upstairs to her room and set her gently down on the bed, tucked her in, and closed the door. He sighed.

"The things I deal with…"


End file.
